1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to an exhaust system of a snowmobile that has an exhaust pipe extending above a track belt from an engine compartment to a rearward portion of a vehicle frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional snowmobiles provide a seat for a rider on an upper part of the vehicle body from which the rider can grip a front steering handle. In such snowmobiles, an engine typically is mounted in an engine compartment located in a forward portion of the vehicle body. Exhaust gas generally is discharged below the engine compartment. However, in this arrangement, most of the heaviest components of the snowmobile, e.g., the engine and the exhaust pipe, are positioned at the forward portion of the vehicle body. As such, the weight of the forward portion of the vehicle body is large compared to the weight of the rearward portion.
In one prior design, a snowmobile is arranged such that the weight balance is improved by positioning a muffler and a substantial portion of the exhaust pipe at a rearward portion of the vehicle body. In this prior design, the engine is mounted in the engine compartment in the forward portion of the vehicle body. Other components that form an external portion of the vehicle, e.g., the external surface of the snowmobile, such as the fuel tank and the seat, are positioned at a rearward portion, above the track belt. Also, the exhaust pipe of this prior design extends in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle body between the track belt and an upper frame portion to which external components such as the fuel tank and seat are attached. A muffler is positioned downstream beside the rear end of the vehicle body. The muffler is accommodated in a rear end of the seat. In this prior design, a tail pipe is provided for discharging exhaust gas to the atmosphere. The tail pipe is provided on both lateral sides of the muffler and of the vehicle, extending rearward and upward. Additionally, the tail pipe protrudes rearward from the rear end part of the seat. As such, this conventional exhaust system discharges the snowmobile's exhaust gas rearward and upward from the rear end of the vehicle body.